Evelien
by SamanthaEline
Summary: COMPLETED Evelien ziet het niet meer zitten. Is er iemand om haar te helpen? Speelt zich af in HPs 4e jaar. Evelien is een personage uit mijn andere fanfictie: 'Wie ben ik'
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: de wereld van Harry Potter is niet van mij. :(

Voor mensen die mijn andere verhaal 'Wie ben ik' gelezen hebben: vergeet dat Sneep Evelien nauwelijks kent.

Om het wat beter leesbaar te maken: Elke paragraaf is een andere p.o.v.

Dit was zomaar een idee dat in mijn hoofd zat en het heeft geen vervolg, wel komt Evelien terug in 'Wie ben ik'

Door de enters zal het er denk ik een beetje amateuristisch uitzien, maar ik heb het gedaan omdat het de pauzes tussendoor extra vergroot. Het zijn over het algemeen korte fragmenten van gebeurtenissen of gedachtes

* * *

Evelien

* * *

Stil was ze in de klas, heel erg verlegen. 

Als ik een vraag stelde aan de klas, stak ze nooit haar hand op om hem te beantwoorden, terwijl ik wist dat ze het antwoord wist.

Als ik een vraag stelde speciaal aan haar, verstopte ze zich achter een gordijn van blonde haren en stotterde ze dat ze het niet wist.

Natuurlijk wist ik niet wat er schuil ging achter dat gordijn van haar, wat ze erachter verstopte.

Als professor Perkamentus niet had gevraagd een oogje op haar te houden, had ik haar niet opgemerkt.

* * *

Stil liep ik naar de bibliotheek. 

Overal om me heen hoorde ik mensen vrolijk kletsen over het bal dat de school had georganiseerd.

Ik was graag gebleven, maar niemand had me gevraagd voor het bal.

Blijven kijken zou me alleen depressiever maken dan dat ik al was.

Nee, ik zou stilletjes naar huis gaan.

* * *

Toen de vakantie over was, had ik haar niet zien aankomen en ze was ook niet bij het diner geweest.

De volgende morgen zat ze echterweer even stil in de klas, weer even onzichtbaar achter haar gordijn van blonde haren.

* * *

Ik huilde zachtjes; ik zag het echt niet meer zitten.

De reden van mijn verdriet was de trip naar Zweinsveld.

Ik ga eigenlijk nooit naar Zweinsveld.

Wat zou ik daar moeten doen?

Met wie zou ik daarheen moeten gaan?

Afgelopen keer was ik echter wel meegegaan.

Alle vrolijke gezichten die in de drie bezemstelen zaten hadden me weer aan het denken gezet.

Was het waar wat mijn vader zegt?

Zou ik nooit echt vrienden krijgen?

Vanuit een toren keek ik naar de wedstrijd die zich bij het meer afspeelde.

De tweede opdracht voor de vier kampioenen van het Toernament was aan de gang en vrienden praatten vrolijk tegen elkaar.

Ik hoorde ze hier.

Ik keek naar beneden.

Ik zou kunnen springen, dan zou het allemaal over zijn. Dan zou ik nergens meer aan te hoeven denken.

Maar nee, ik zou niet springen.

Daar heb ik het lef niet voor.

Ik heb geen lef.

Zoals mijn vader zegt.

* * *

Een brief van thuis had haar naar huis gestuurd.

Haar moeder was overleden.

Ze leek er niet van onder de indruk.

Ze leek nergens van onder de indruk.

Niet van het hele Toernooi, en ze was geloof ik ook niet naar het bal geweest afgelopen kerst.

Vreemd.

* * *

"Geef me een biertje!" riep hij vanuit zijn luie stoel voor de televisie. 

Er was geen bier meer, wist ik.

Hij had het allemaal al opgedronken, net als de whisky.

Heel het huis lag vol blikjes en lege flessen toen ik thuis was gekomen.

"Het is op," zei ik zachtjes.

"Wat zeg je?" vroeg hij gevaarlijk en stond op uit zijn stoel.

Als hij op stond was het niet goed en langzaam liep ik achteruit.

"Het is op? HET IS OP?" riep hij in mijn gezicht en ik kreeg een mep die mijn hoofd deed suizen.

"Wat bedoel je het is op? Het is nu jou taak om ervoor te zorgen dat de boodschappen worden gedaan. Wil je net zo lui worden als je moeder?"

Ik sloot mijn ogen.

Ik wist wat er ging komen.

Maar nu was moeder er niet meer om me te beschermen.

* * *

Toen ze terug kwam na een week van school te zijn geweest, zag ze er als het mogelijk was, nog schichtiger uit dan tevoren. 

Tot mijn verbazing droeg ze een kol t-shirt met lange mouwen terwijl het buiten twintig graden was.

Ik vroeg haar te blijven na de les en vroeg haar hoe ze zich voelde.

Ze zei dat ze zich prima voelde vanachter haar gordijn van blonde haren en ik liet haar gaan.

Wat kon ik anders?

Ik bekeek haar toen ze de klas uit liep.

Ze liep een beetje mank.

Hoe kon ik haar aan het praten krijgen?

Voorzichtig volgde ik haar.

Volgens mij was ze iets van plan.

* * *

De professor had me aangekeken alsof hij het wist. 

Niemand mag het weten wat er was gebeurd.

Niemand.

Zonder het te beseffen hadden mijn voeten me naar de toren gebracht en ik keek uit over het landschap rondom het kasteel.

Als in trance ging ik op de rand van de muur staan en keek naar beneden.

Als ik zou springen, zou het allemaal voorbij zijn.

Niemand zou mij missen.

Niemand.

Enkel één stap en dan was het voorbij.

Maar één stap en ik was vrij.

* * *

"Evelien, kom van die rand af," zei professor Sneep. 

Evelien keek om.

"Waarom? Het heeft toch geen zin meer."

"Natuurlijk wel. Doe niet zo achterlijk. Wat er ook is, er is altijd een andere uitweg dan dit."

Evelien staarde Sneep aan.

"Is er een andere uitweg? Waar dan, want ik zie hem niet," zei ze als in trance en staarde naar de hemel.

Haar blonde haren vielen uit haar gezicht en onthulden een blauw, gezwollen oog.

Haar kol verborg de paarse vlekken in haar nek net niet voldoende en de meestal onverschillige professor schrok nu heftig.

Hij liep op het meisje af en trok haar van weg van de rand.

"Wij gaan nu naar professor Perkamentus," zei hij resoluut.


	2. Chapter two

Oké. Jullie hebben me overgehaald, maar ik kan niet garanderen dat het vervolg zo goed is, want ik heb helemaal geen ervaring met dit soort dingen (gelukkig)

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 2

* * *

Ik draaide me van het haardvuur af en keek Evelien lang aan. De blauwe plekken in haar hals en op haar gezicht spraken boekdelen en ik had Poppy Plijster geroepen. 

"Laat Poppy even naar je kijken, Evelien," zei ik sussend.

Evelien knikte lusteloos.

"Waar kunnen we wat privacy krijgen, professor Perkamentus?" vroeg Poppy toen ze binnen kwam.

"Jullie mogen wel naar boven gaan."

Poppy moest Evelien voortduwen, want uit zichzelf verzette ze geen stap. Ze was nog steeds in een soort van trance.

Toen ze uit het zicht waren richtte ik me tot Severus.

"Waar had je haar gevonden, zei je?" vroeg ik.

"Op de Astronomie toren. Ze stond op het punt om te springen," antwoordde hij donker.

"Dit is zeer ernstig, Severus," zei ik zwaarmoedig en ging achter mijn bureau zitten. "Is het haar vader?"

"Dat denk ik haast van wel. Haar moeder is nog niet zo lang geleden overleden."

"Ja, ik weet het, ze is net pas terug."

Ik rustte mijn kin op mijn gevouwen handen een staarde voor me uit, verloren in gedachten.

* * *

Droevig bekeek ik alle blauwe plekken en sneeën. 

Ze was bijna gewurgd, gezien de vingerafdrukken in haar hals en vaak geslagen met iets langwerpigs. Waarschijnlijk een riem met een grote gesp. De gesphad lelijke wonden gemaakt op haar rug.

Ik smeerde wat pijnverzachter op haar gekneusde ribben en verzorgde de sneeën met helend water. Voorzichtig hielp ik haar op het bed van Perkamentus en ging naar beneden.

Albus keek me hoopvol aan en Severus' blik was zoals gewoonlijkondoorgrondbaar.

"Hoe is het met haar, Poppy?" Vroeg Albus.

Droevig schudde ik mijn hoofd. "Ze is flink toegetakeld. Enkele gekneusde ribben, gemene sneeën, waarschijnlijk gemaakt door een gesp van een riem en grote blauwe plekken. Ze is ook bijna gewurgd."

* * *

Met afschuw luisterde ik naar Poppy. 

_Geslagen met een riem?_

_Bijna gewurgd?_

_Wat voor een monster is haar vader?_

Ik hoorde hoe Perkamentus Poppy bedankte en Poppy vertrok.

"Wat ze vertelde was alleen hoe ze er lichamelijk aan toe is, Severus," zei hij tegen me en ik knikte.

_Geestelijk is ze ook helemaal in de war._

"Maar wat kunnen we doen?" vroeg ik en keek hem aan. "We kunnen haar niet zomaar weghalen bij haar vader."

"Dat kunnen we wel. We hebben genoeg bewijzen om haar vader aan te klagen voor mishandeling."

"Nee, niet doen." Kwam opeens een stem van boven.

* * *

Ik had liggen luisteren naar het overleg van de mannen beneden en was opgestaan om te protesteren. 

_Ze mogen mijn vader niet aanklagen!_

"Mijn vader heeft al problemen genoeg, zonder dat jullie je gaan bemoeien met ons gezin," zei ik standvast.

"Maar Evelien, kijk dan wat hij je aandoet,"probeerde Perkamentus me over te halen.

"Het maakt mij niet uit wat hij doet. Ik heb het toch verdiend."

"Verdiend? Meisje, waar heb je het over?"

Perkamentus liep op me af en legt zijn handen op mijn schouders.

"Niemand verdient het om zo te worden behandeld."

"Maar ik ben een mislukkeling. Ik heb geen vrienden, want wie wil er nou vrienden zijn met een mislukkeling?" zei ik bitteren keek Perkamentus niet aan.

"WAAROM HEB JE ME TEGENGEHOUDEN?" schreeuwde ik naar Sneep. "Waarom? Ik was zo dichtbij."

Ik begin te huilen. Ik draai Perkamentus mijn rug toe en sla mijn handen voor mijn ogen.

* * *

_Hoe durft ze tegen me te schreeuwen?_

_Waar heeft ze het lef vandaan om zo tegen me te praten?_

Woedend sloeg ik mijn armen over elkaar.

_Ik moet me inhouden._

_Dat kind gaat al door genoeg en ik herken wat ze nu voelt_.

_Ik was er ook zo dichtbij geweest toen_.

Perkamentus keek me aan met een blik die ik nooit heb kunnen verdragen en ik wist het: hij herinnerde zich die tijd ook.

_Ik moet hier weg._

"Ik ben hier weg," mompel ik en liep de kamer uit.

* * *

Ik hield hem niet tegen. 

Het was ook moeilijk voor hem.

Om iemand zo te zien bracht veel herinneringen naar boven, ook bij mij, laat staan bij Severus.

Ik richtte me weer op Evelien.

"Kalm maar, Evelien," zei ik sussend en trok haar naar een stoel.

"Zeg maar wat ik voor je kan doen."

Ze veegde haar tranen weg en keek me aan met haar heldergroene ogen.

"Laat mijn vader met rust," zei ze.

"Maar wat hij doet is niet goed, hij doet je pijn."

Ze liet haar hoofd hangen.

"Ik weet het," fluisterde ze. "Maar het maakt niets uit. Ik hou van hem. Hij is mijn vader."

"Een vader die zijn eigen dochter pijn doet verdient geen dochter," zei ik.

* * *

_Misschien heeft hij wel gelijk. Nee, zo mag ik niet denken. Hij is mijn vader en ik hou van hem._

Ik dacht aan mijn vader.

Niet aan de dikke oude man op de stoel voor de tv, maar aan de man die hij eens was geweest. De vrolijke man die me overal mee naartoe nam en spelletjes deed met me. De man die hij was voordat hij zijn baan verloor. Toen hij zijn ontslagbrief kreeg was hij zo woedend geweest.

Dat was vier jaar geleden.

Vier jaar geleden, toen mijn broertje nog leefde.

Mijn broertje was overleden bij een auto-ongeluk, mama bracht hem toen naar school. Papa kon het niet meer aan. Het verlies van zijnbaan én van zijn zoon werd hem teveelen hijgreep naar de alcohol om zijn problemen te vergeten. Hij gaf mama de schuld van de dood van Bram.

Daarna ging alles alleen nog maar slechter.

Ik kreeg de brief van Zweinstein en papa ging me zien alsof een of ander buitenaards wezen was.

"Hij is niet altijd zo geweest," zei ik droevig. "Ik wil mijn echte vader terug."

Ik huilde.


	3. Chapter three

Heej mensen! Bedankt voor de reviews! Hier is het volgende hoofdstuk (nee echt? Dûh), hijs echter niet zo heel erg lang, hoop dat jullie dat niet zo erg vinden. Ik vond het wel een leuk moment om te stoppen :p 

Earwen - Heel erg bedankt, daar kan ik denk ik wel wat mee. Sneep gaat in ieder geval een grote rol spelen, daar was ik al over uit. Een vriendin kan ze zeker wel gebruiken, maar die komt eraan. Ze wordt geserveerd op een zilveren plaat. :)

Eleanor Larathiel - Bedankt voor het zeggen dat ik Sneep en Perkamentus in karakter hou, dat gaf me moed om dit hoofdstuk te schrijven. Sneep moet niet al te aardig worden, anders is ie Sneep niet meer. lol

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 3

* * *

Een klop om mijn deur deed me schrikken en opstaan uit mijn comfortabele stoel. 

"Binnen!" Gromde ik en zette mijn whiskyglas weg.

Als het een leerling was, was het beter dathij het whiskeyglas niet zag.

Professor Perkamentus kwam met een zorgelijk gezicht binnen.

_Fijn, op hem zat ik nou net te wachten. Laat me raden; hij wil ook nog dat ik ga praten._

Bitter nam ik rustig de tijd om nog een glas whiskey vol te schenken en Perkamentus zo lang mogelijk te negeren.

"Ik begrijp dat dit moeilijk voor je is, Severus." Hoorde ik hem zeggen en toen ik me omdraaide zat hij op mijn plaats.

Met tegenzin ging in de tweede stoel zitten die er stond, maar die ik eigenlijk nooit gebruikte.

"Maar toch moet ik om je hulp vragen."

Hij keek me aan met zijn twinkelende ogen.

* * *

"Wat wil je dat ik doe, Albus?" antwoordde hij kwaad. "De reddende engel spelen voor dat arme kind?" 

Ik bleef hem lang zwijgend aankijken en zag hoe hij in het vuur ging staren om mijn blik te ontwijken. Ik wist dat hij er niet tegenkon om lang aangestaard te worden, zonder dat er iets werd gezegd.

"Goed, goed. Wat wil je dat ik doe?" vroeg hij ten slotte met tegenzin.

"We gaan samen met juffrouw Linden met haar vader praten," zei ik, rechtdoorzee. Bij Severus kon je het er het beste rustig en duidelijk over hebben, vooral als hij whisky aan het drinken was.

* * *

Ik keek hem scherp aan. Hij zei het alsof het zomaal een bezoekje aan een oude bekende was. Ik zag er geen heil in om met haar vader te gaan praten. 

_Iemand die zijn dochter slaat is geen redelijk mens._

"En wat verwacht je dat hij gaat zeggen?" vroeg ik nors en nam een slok van mijn whisky. Tevreden voeldeik het goedje in mijn keel branden.

"Ik verwacht helemaal niets," antwoordde hij luchtig.

Hij liet weer een stilte vallen om mij er rustig over na te laten denken.

"En wat wil je dan dat ik doe?" vroeg ik terwijl ik in mijn glas keek.

"Ik geloof dat er een toverdrank bestaat die het bloed zuivert van alcohol?"

* * *

Ik zag hoe hij nog een slok nam. Ik wist dat hij het geen prettig idee vond om met haar vader te gaan praten. Wat verwachtte híj te zien? Ik liet hem er rustig over nadenken. 

"Dat gaat wel een aantal dagen duren," zei hij uiteindelijk, zijn ogen nog steeds op zijn glas gericht.

"Goed. Tot die tijd hoop ik dat je haar een beetje in de gaten blijft houden," zei ik, hem nog steeds aankijkend. Hij nam nog een slok en knikte.

Ik leunde moet achteruit in de stoel en staarde ook in het vuur.

"Ik weet niet of het me is gelukt om haar tot rust te brengen," zei ik met vermoeidheid in mijn stem, maar ik zag in zijn ogen dat dat niet de reden was waarom hij me plots aankeek.

"Je weet niet zeker of ze al bedaard is?" vroeg hij scherp.

Ik keek hem onderzoekend aan. Hij stond op.

_Vanwaar deze plotselinge alertheid?_

"Waar is ze nu?" vroeg hij, kwaad, maar ik hoorde ook een hint van ongerustheid in zijn stem.

* * *

Perkamentus was even weg. Volgens mij naar professor Sneep. Hij had voorgesteld om met mijn vader te gaan praten. 

_Wat heeft het voor zin?_

Bitter staarde ik in het vuur.

_Het is al te laat. Perkamentus had gelijk. Hij is mijn vader niet meer. Hij slaat me_.

Ik voelde weer tranen opkomen, maar vocht ze terug. Ik stond op van frustratie en liep door de kamer.

_Mijn leven is een hel. Waarom ben ik hier in 's hemels naam? Wat heeft het allemaal voor zin?_

Ik liet mijn tranen lopen.

Toen kwam het beeld, het gevoel terug van het moment vlak voordat ik ging springen.

_Dat ene moment._

_Op dat moment, daar, toen voelde ik me het gelukkigst wat ik me in de laatste jaren heb gevoeld. Maar Sneep! Sneep hield me tegen! Hij ontnam me dat geluk. WAAROM?_

Ik sloeg kwaad met mijn hand op het bureau van Perkamentus en zakte in elkaar op de stoel ervoor, mijn hand masserend. Ik huilde. Alweer.

_Ik ben moe van het huilen. Al die nachten_.

Mijn tranen stopten, maar nog steeds voelde ik de pijn in mijn hart.Futloos staarde ik voor me uit, de pijnonderzoekend. Zou ik er ooit vanaf kunnen komen?

Plots zag ik iets glinsteren op het bureau en ik veegde mijn tranen weg. Het lag onder een kleine stapel papier en nieuwsgierig haalde ik het te voorschijn. Het was een brievenopener. Ik draaide hem rond tussen mijn vingers. Hij was best scherp.

_Ik kan het doen_.

Ik zette het scherpe lemmet tegen mijn pols en sloot mijn ogen.Een vreemde rust overspoelde me, een rust uit de wetenschap dat het straks over zou kunnen zijn.

_Ik kan me weer gelukkig voelen. Ik hoef alleen…_

Plots vloog de deur open en geschrokken opende ik mijn ogen.

Professor Sneep kwam de kamer binnen rennen en greep de brievenopener uit mijn handen.

_Niet alweer…_

* * *


	4. Chapter four

Heel kort hoofdstukje, maar ik wilde wat posten. 

Earwen - Wees maar gerust, alles komt wel weer goed.

Eleanor Larathiel - Jup, cliffhanger, maar ik had geen tijd meer om verder te typen, dus hier is het vervolg. Misschien weer een beetje een cliffhanger, maar toch een beter einde voor een hoofdstuk. Ja, een lollige tegenstelling, ik had er niet zo bij stil gestaan.

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 4

* * *

"WAAR DENK JE WEL NIET DAT JE MEE BEZIG BENT!" Brulde Sneep in mijn gezicht en pakte me bij mijn kraag omhoog. 

"Severus…" Klonk de stem van professor Perkamentus vanuit de deuropening en Sneep keek me nog een keer woest aan voordat hij me losliet. Of beter: in een hoek gooide.

"Denk je dat dit iets oplost?" vroeg hij zacht, maar met pure woede in zijn stem en gooide de brievenopener naar me toe. Blank keek ik hoe de opener langs me viel en toen naar professor Sneep.

"Je weet er helemaal niets vanaf," zei ik met geknepen stem en krabbelde overeind.

"Jij hebt geen benul van alles dat ik wel en niet weet," antwoordde hij met samengeknepen ogen. "Wat ik ook weet is dat het helemaal niets op lost."

"Weet je nog, toen je me tegenhield, vlak voordat ik sprong?" gilde ik nu kwaad. "Ik heb me al heel lang niet meer zo gelukkig gevoeld. Al vanaf dat mijn broertje stierf niet meer. En dat is vier jaar geleden."

* * *

"Maar denk je nou echt dat dit de oplossing is?" Ging ik tegen haar in, toch een beetje geschokt van het feit dat ze een broer had gehad. 

"Ik wil alleen maar gelukkig zijn." Snikte ze en begroef haar gezicht in haar handen. "Ik wil weer bij mijn broertje zijn. En bij mijn mama."

"Die zijn er niet meer," zei ik koel.

"Jewel!" Gilde ze. "Ze zijn er nog wel en als je me niet had tegengehouden zou ik nu bij hen zijn geweest!"

Zo liet ik niemand tegen me praten. Zeker niet zo'n onnozel wicht dat denkt dat ze de enige in de wereld is met problemen.

"Wat zouden ze wel niet van je denken als ze je nu zouden zien?" vroeg ik en zag dat haar gezicht een uitdrukking vormde van gekwetstheid. "Je loopt weg voor je problemen. Je bent een lafaard."

* * *

Ik zag hoe Severus Evelien zijn rug toe keerde en de deur uit liep. Evelien leek geschokt door wat hij had gezegd en keek wezenloos naar de brievenopener aan haar voeten. 

"Ben ik een lafaard?" vroeg ze zachtjes en keek me toen aan. "Ik wil geen lafaard zijn."

Ik zei niets. Ik zag dat al haar lust om zelfmoord te plegen uit haar was gevloeid en dat er iets anders voor in de plaats was gekomen. Een soort kille vastberadenheid.

"Ik bén geen lafaard," zei ze en bukte om de briefopener op te pakken.

Ik schrok. Had ik het toch verkeerd gezien? Ging ze toch zelfmoord plegen? Ik zette haastig een stap vooruit.

* * *

_Ik ben geen lafaard._

Die zin bleef door mijn hoofd razen terwijl ik de briefopener oppakte.

_Ik ben geen lafaard. Sneep ziet het verkeerd. En ik ga het hem laten zien ook._

Met een woeste zwaai gooide ik de brievenopener naar buiten.

Ik draaide me naar professor Perkamentus die verwonderd keek. Bewust van het vuur in mijn ogen vroeg ik: "En wanneer gaan we naar mijn vader?"

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Chapter five

Eleanor Larathiel – Je hebt gelijk, Evelien is moeilijk om te schrijven, omdat ze in een grote overgang in haar leven zit. Aan de ene kant voelt ze zich verschrikkelijk en wil ze zelfmoord plegen, maar aan de andere kant weet ze hoe goed het leven kan zijn, ze moet echter iets overwinnen waar ze zichzelf niet sterk genoeg voor vind. Zo zie je maar, een hele hoop tegenstrijdigheid. Ik hoop dat ik die een beetje kan weergeven… 

Earwen – afwachten hè? ;)

Bedankt voor reviewen!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 5

* * *

Ik was blij dat ze tot de conclusie was gekomen dat het het beste is als we met haar vader gaan praten. 

We liepen door de donkere gangen van de kerkers op weg naar het kantoor van professor Sneep.

Ik bekeek Evelien vanuit mijn ooghoeken.

Ze leek nu iets minder zeker van haar zaak.

Ze liep te trillen op haar benen.

Ik legde mijn hand op haar schouder.

"Rustig maar, Evelien. Alles komt wel weer goed," zei ik geruststellend en ze keek naar me op.

* * *

Ik keek professor Perkamentus aan. 

Na de uitbarsting in zijn kantoor een paar dagen geleden was mijn woede op professor Sneep gezakt en bleef er alleen nog twijfel over.

_Ben ik sterk genoeg om mijn vader onder ogen te zien?_

"Echt? Want ik weet het nu niet meer zo zeker," zei ik zachtjes.

"Natuurlijk. En professor Sneep gaat je helpen.

"Professor Sneep?" vroeg ik bedenkelijk. "Wat kan hij nou doen?"

"Wacht maar, we zijn er," zei professor Perkamentus en hij klopte op de deur. "Severus? Mogen we binnen komen?"

Professor Sneep opende de deur en keek ons donker aan.

* * *

"Is het klaar, Severus?" vroeg Perkamentus. 

"Wat denk je," gromde ik en liet een flesje met het Nuchteringsdrankje zien.

Ik zag Evelien er bedenkelijk naar kijken.

"Je hebt het haar uitgelegd?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de deur achter me sloot.

Perkamentus zei niets en ik keek naar Evelien die knikte.

"Goed," zei ik.

"De Viavia ligt in mijn kantoor," zei professor Perkamentus en we volgden hem.

Evelien bleef naar de grond kijken.

Ze ging nu toch niet terugkrabbelen?

Niet nadat ik al die moeite had gedaan om dit drankje te brouwen.

* * *

_Straks zie ik mijn vader weer._

De gedachte vulde me met angst.

_Wat als het niet lukt om hem het drankje te geven?_

Allerlei nare situaties gingen door mijn hoofd.

Ik voelde plots de ogen van Sneep op me en ik keek hem aan.

Zijn blik van verachting bracht weer woede naar boven.

Hij had me lafaard genoemd.

_Ik ga hem laten zien dat ik geen lafaard ben_.

_Ik zal hem de Zwadderaar in me laten zien_.

* * *

Plots keek ze me aan en haar blik van twijfel veranderde plots in een blik van trots en standvastigheid. 

Die meid bleef me verbazen.

Professor Perkamentus had me verteld over haar uitbarsting op zijn kantoor een paar dagen geleden.

Misschien was ze al deze moeite toch wel waard.

Professor Perkamentus leidde ons zijn kantoor in.

Op zijn bureau lag een grote laars.

* * *

Ik zag de uitdrukking van minachting verschijnen op het gezicht van Severus toen hij de laars zag. 

Evelien keek echter onverschillig.

Haar houding was veranderd toen ze Severus zag.

Ik glimlachte.

_Het was inderdaad een goed idee om hem mee te nemen_.

Ik keek even naar Feliks die rustig op zijn stok zat en glimlachte even naar hem. Niemand wist het, maar het was zijn idee geweest.

Ik ging achter mijn bureau staan en keek Evelien en Severus aan.

"Ben je er klaar voor?" vroeg ik aan Evelien.

* * *

Toen hij dat vroeg ging er weer een angstgevoel door me heen, maar ik onderdrukte het en knikte naar de professor. 

"Oké," zei hij en keek op zijn klokje. "Drie… Twee… Een…"

Tegelijk pakten we de laars vast.

Het was alsof iemand met een grote haak me ergens achter me navel vastpakte en me in een groot zwart gat trok.

Onstabiel kwam ik weer neer en greep me vast aan professor Sneep om niet om te vallen.

Toen ik mijn evenwicht weer had hervonden liet ik hem snel weer los. Het was immers professor Sneep.

"Sorry." bompelde ik en keek om me heen.

_Vader… Ik ben thuis…_

* * *

Het spijt me voor de cliffhanger. Het vervolg komt snel, want anders kan ik niet verder gaan met 'Wie ben ik?' 

Wat vonden jullie ervan?


	6. Chapter six

Oké mensen. De laatste twee hoofdstukken van dit verhaal... Bedankt voor alle goeie en behulpzame reviews die ik heb gekregen!

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 6

* * *

Nerveus keek ik de keuken rond.

Vuile borden en lege bierflessen ontsierden het aanrecht.

Ik kreeg er een angstig gevoel van.

Voorzichtig liep iknaar de deur die naar de woonkamer leidde, waar geluiden van de televisie klonken en ik gluurde door een kier. De grote fauteuil van mijn vader stond recht voor de televisie. De grond er omheen lag vol met nog meer lege flesjes en lege zakken chips en zoutjes. Op het tafeltje lagen de afstandsbediening en de telefoon. Waarschijnlijk bestelde hij zijn boodschappen via de telefoon en liet hij het bezorgen. De man zelf kon ik niet zien.

Achter me hoorde ik mijn professors bewegen en ik draaide me om.

* * *

"Wees alstublieft stil en laat u niet zien. Ik weet niet hoe mijn vader zal reageren op nog meer bezoekers. Ik ga hem zeggen dat ik weer thuis ben," zei ze en ik zag een hint van angst in haar ogen. 

Ze opende de deur en liep naar binnen met hangende schouders en voorzichtige tred en ik ging bij de deuropening staan om het in de gaten te houden.

Achter me hoorde ik Severus snuiven van ongenoegen, terwijlEvelien langs de grote stoel ging staan.

"Vader?" Hoorde ik haar voorzichtig zeggen.

Severus kwam bij me staan.

"Vader?" Herhaalde ze. "Ik ben weer thuis."

* * *

De man in de fauteuil maakte een onherkenbaar geluid en de stoel schommelde. 

"Ben je er nu alweer?" Hoorde ik een diepe stem ondankbaar zeggen.

Evelien hield zich stil.

"Nu je er toch bent kun je net zo goed een biertje voor me pakken," zei hij en mijn lip krulde van afgunst. "En maak het hier een beetje schoon."

Ik wilde de man zeggen dat hij zijn dochter fatsoenlijk moest begroeten, maar een hand op mijn schouder hield me tegen.

Perkamentus keek me aan en schudde zijn hoofd zachtjes.

Evelien stond ineens voor me met een verschrikt gezicht.

* * *

Mijn hart klopte in mijn keel van angst voor de dikke man in de stoel. Hij had gereageerd zoals ik had gedacht dat hij zou doen in het gunstigste geval. Zijn woorden maakten me woedend, maar angstig tegelijk. Van mijn gevoelens snapte ik al een tijdje niets meer. 

Ik wilde zo snel de keuken weer in dat ik bijna tegen Sneep aanliep die in de deuropening stond en me met een kwaad gezicht aankeek. Ik glipte langs hem heen en verborg mijn trillende handen achter mijn rug. Professor Perkamentus kwam langs me staan en legde een geruststellende hand op mijn schouder.

Ik wachtte tot Sneep het flesje had gevonden en snel nam ik het aan. Met trillende handen probeerde ik de inhoud in een bierflesje te doen.

Alles was gehuld in een drukkende stilte die alleen werd verstoord door de voetbalwedstrijd op televisie, dat het allemaal erg onwerkelijk maakte.

* * *

Ik zag hoe haar handen verschrikkelijk trilden en neigde mijn hoofd even naar Severus. 

Hij stapte naar voren en nam het over van haar.

Ik keek haar aan met een vriendelijk gezicht.

"Je doet het geweldig," fluisterde ik en ze keek me aan.

Haar blik was verdwaasd.

Blijkbaar was ze helemaal van de kaart, maar wilde het niet laten merken.

Ze nam het flesje weer aan van Severus en liep de kamer in zonder enige emotie op haar gezicht.

* * *

"Alstublieft, vader," zei ik zachtjes. 

Ik gaf hem het bierflesje met de toverdrank hopend dat hij niet merkte dat het flesje maar halfvol was.

"Daar nam je nogal de tijd voor, lui ding," zei hij en haalde zijn ogen niet van de televisie af.

Hij wilde een slok nemen en ik hield mijn adem in.

"JA!" Schreeuwde hij plots en schudde heftig met het flesje.

Blijkbaar had zijn team op televisie een goal gemaakt en ik schrok van de manier hoe hij met het flesje omging.

Ik haalde opgelucht adem toen ik zag dat er nog genoeg in het flesje zat.

Mijn vader ging weer rustig achterover in zijn leunstoel zitten en keek me vanuit zijn ooghoeken aan.

"Wat sta je daar nou?" Gromde hij. "Of ben je vergeten waar de stofzuiger staat?"

Ik nam geschrokken een stap achteruit, maar mijn schrik sloeg om naar woede. Ik was woedend op mezelf en op de man voor me.

_Waarom ben ik bang voor deze man? Hij kan me niets doen, Perkamentus en professor Sneep zijn in de buurt en zullen hem tegenhouden. Ik hoef niet bang voor hem te zijn._

De vreemde soort vastberadenheid had ik nooit gevoeld, maar het voelde geweldig. Een beetje verdwaast liep ik naar de kast waar de stofzuiger staat.

"Natuurlijk weet ik waar hij staat, híj is degene die het níet weet," mompelde ik kwaad.

"Wat zei je?" Hoorde ik hem echter langzaam zeggen en ik stond geschrokken stil.

_Zei ik dat hardop?_

_Waarom zei ik dat hardop?_

_Je weet toch dat je je emoties hier nooit hardop uit mag spreken?_

De stoel kraakte vervaarlijk achter me terwijl hij opstond en dat maakte me weer een beetje angstig.

Ik blikte naar de deuropening naar de keuken.

Hoewel ik de professors niet kon zien, wist ik dat ze daar waren.

"Denk je soms dat ik je niet kan horen?" vroeg mijn vader.

Ik dacht aan de keren dat mijn woorden mijn vader ook zo woedend hadden gemaakt.

Mijn moeder was er toen nog om de 'schade' te repareren.

"Dacht je dat je beter bent? Met je nutteloze magie en onzinnige spreuken?" vroeg hij en hij stond nu vlak achter me.

Ik stond bewegingloos en sloot mijn ogen.

Toen hoorde ikhoe hij een slok nam uit zijn bierfles en mijn hart sprong op uit hoop dat het drankje zou werken.

Langzaam draaide ik me om en keek naar mijn vader.

Hij keek me aan met een verschrikkelijke grijns op zijn gezicht.

Die grijns verdween echter van zijn gezicht en maakte plaats voor een blik van ongeloof en angst toen hij begon te wankelen op zijn benen.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg hij schril en keek naar het flesje.

Ik deed een stap achteruit.

"Je hebt me vergiftigd!" riep hij uit en smeet het flesje weg.

Hij viel op de grond en greep naar zijn hoofd.

* * *

pfwew. Echt moeilijk om te schrijven, maar ik doe mijn best... Het volgende hoofdstuk is nog moeilijker... 

please review.


	7. Chapter seven

Oké mensen, de ontknoping...

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 7

* * *

Ik zag met een gevoel van triomf hoe het drankje begon te werken en stapte de kamer in.

Snel ging ik naast Evelien staan.

Toen het drankje zijn werd had gedaan opende de dikke man zijn ogen en keek me verbluft aan.

Zijn ogen zwierven verder naar Perkamentus en zijn blik veranderde naar verwarring.

Hij leek op een groot kind terwijl hij naar zijn dochter opkeek.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg hij. "Wie zijn deze mensen, Evelien?"

Evelien stond aan de grond genageld te staren naar het wezen op de grond dat haar vader was en ik nam het initiatief.

"Mijn naam is Professor Severus Sneep. Leraar Toverdranken aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dit is het hoofd van de school, professor Albus Perkamentus. Wij zijn hier om u te ondervragen over de manier hoe u uw dochter behandeld."

* * *

"Hoe… Hoe ik mijn dochter behandel?" vroeg hij, nog steeds vol verwarring. 

Langzaam krabbelde hij overeind en keek professor Sneep achterdochtig aan.

"Wat gaat u dat aan? Ze is mijn dochter," zei hij met samengeknepen ogen.

"Ze is inderdaad uw dóchter, MENEER Linden," zei Sneep zacht, maar zijn stem was giftig van woede. "En mijn leerling."

_Het is hoog tijd dat ik ingrijp._

"Severus," zei ik waarschuwend en de man keek me scherp aan.

"Maar…" Begon hij, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Meneer Linden keek nu mij aan.

"Meneer Linden," zei ik met een kalme en redelijke stem. "Ongeveer een week geleden kwam uw dochter terug op school na de begrafenis van uw vrouw. Haar moeder. Tot onze schrik en bezorgdheid zat ze onder de blauwe plekken."

"Luister u eens," zei hij woedend. "U komt hier ongenodigd mijn huis binnen en u begint me te beschuldigen dat ik mijn dochter mishandel? Dat pik ik niet. Ik verzoek u mijn huis te verlaten, meneer."

* * *

_Nee. Niet nu we zo ver zijn gekomen. Nu moet ik doorzetten._

Die gedachte kwam ineens bij me op. Ik hadhet gesprek tussen mijn vader en mijn professors onbewust gevolgd terwijl ik alleen maar naar mijn vader kon kijken.

Ik dwong mezelf uit de verstarring en dacht aan wat Sneep had gezegd.

_Ik ben geen lafaard. Hij slaat me, dat is niet goed. Hij is het monster, niet ik._

Die conclusie vormde zich ineens in mijn hoofd en maakte alles in een keer een stuk duidelijker.

"Nee," zei ik simpel en mijn vader keek me woedend aan.

"Wat zeg je?"vroeg hij. "Heb ik je niet geleerd…"

"Nee!"riep ik, nu ook woedend.

Mijn vader keek me verbluft aan.

"Luister JIJ eens!" Schreeuwde ik. "Ik heb er genoeg van!"

Mijn vader nam een stap achteruit met een geschrokken gezicht.

"Ik heb er genoeg van om je slaafje te zijn! Ik ben je dochter. Ik ben ook een mens. Ik heb ook recht op geluk. Ik heb net zoveel recht op respect als jij. Nee!" Ik stampte met mijn voet op de grond. "Ik heb MEER recht op respect dan jij. Ik vertrek. Ik ga en ik kom nooit meer terug!"

Ik draaide met een ruk om en stormde naar boven om de rest van mijn bezittingen in te pakken.

* * *

Het geschrokken gezicht van de man veranderde in woede en ik hield een hand uit om hem tegen te houden om achter Evelien naar boven te stormen. 

Hij keek me woedend aan.

"Wat denkt u zelf?" Zei ik kalm. "Verdient u haar respect?"

"Natuurlijk verdien ik respect. Ik ben haar vader en iedere dochter behoord haar vader te respecteren," zei hij woedend. "Zij heeft het recht niet om zo tegen mij te spreken!"

"U had haar respect," zei ik. "Maar die verloor ze."

"Hoezo verloor ze die?" Raasde hij. "Laat me door! Ik laat haar niet zomaar gaan!"

Door die zin viel er iets op zijn plaats. Ik wist wat er bij de man dwars zat.

"Een kind verlaat het ouderlijk huis altijd zodra het tijd is," zei ik kalm.

In één keer werd hij rustig en hij leek nu meer verdrietig dan woedend.

"Maar niet zo jong," zei hij wanhopig. "Ze was nog zo jong toen ze me verliet."

* * *

Met verbijstering bekeek ik de grote verandering in de man. 

Vol respect keek ik naar Perkamentus.

_Hoe doet hij het toch altijd?_

"Ze verliet je niet," zei Perkamentus. "Ze groeide op en veranderde."

"Ze verliet me wel," zei de man. "Ze was mijn kleine meid niet meer toen ze thuis kwam met kerstmis. Met haar verhalen over draken en trollen, spreuken en... en...magie.Maar zij was niet de enige die me verliet. Mijn zoon werd me ook ontnomen. En het was allemaal haar schuld. Zij en haar magie."

"Een dood is niemands schuld," zei ik koud. "Zo is het leven. Daar moet je mee leren leven."

"Mijn vrouw verliet me ookal," zei hij zielig en dat maakte me kwaad.

"Naar wat ik heb gehoord, was dat niet geheel haar schuld," zei ik.

"Hoe bedoelt u dat?" riep hij kwaad. "Wat heeft u gehoord?"

"Hoe u uw vrouw mishandelde en haar voor dood achterliet."

Ik had bij het ziekenhuis nagevraagd hoe ze overleden was.

Van de trap gevallen, was gezegd.

De schuldige man keek me geschokt aan en ik zag tranen verschijnen.

"Dat was niet de bedoeling," fluisterde hij en keek naar de grond.

"Dat is het nooit en toch is het gebeurd."

"En nu ben ik helemaal alleen."

* * *

"Helaas wel," zei ik en keek de trap op. "Nu wel. Maar misschien is het nog niet helemaal te laat." 

Ik richtte zich weer op de man die hem hoopvol aankeek.

"Ga jezelf eens te rade. Wat zou je kunnen hebben gedaan om haar respect te verliezen?"

De man kromp ineen onder mijn woorden.

"Ze houd veel van u," zei ik. "Misschien kunt u het nog goedmaken."

"Ik zou niet weten hoe," zei hij wanhopig.

"Het is best als ze u een tijdje niet meer ziet," zei ik. "Ze is erg wanhopig. Ze heeft geprobeerd zelfmoord te plegen."

Mijn woorden schokten de man.

"Heeft ze…" Fluisterde hij.

"U hebt haar meer pijn gedaan dan alleen lichamelijk verwond," zei ik.

"Ik weet niet… Het was niet mijn bedoeling om…" Fluisterde hij.

"Dat was het zeker niet, maar het is toch gebeurd." Onderbrak ik de stilte die volgde. "Ze heeft echter gesmeekt om de politie er niet bij te betrekken."

De man keek me weer aan.

"Wat kan ik doen om het goed te maken?" vroeg hij hoofdschuddend. "Ik denk niet dat er ook maar iets is wat zoiets goed kan maken."

"Als het goed gaat met u, zal het beter gaan met haar," zei ik en hij keek me fronsend aan. "Ik zou echter klein beginnen. Bijvoorbeeld het huis opruimen." Hij keek me verbaasd aan en keek rond.

Hij glimlachte droevig en knikte.

"Bedankt professors," zei hij dankbaar. "Zorg alstublieft goed voor mijn kleine engel."

Ik hoorde Severus snuiven, maar negeerde het.

Ik knikte de man toe en gebaarde Severus me te volgen.

"Kleine engel," zei hij minachtend. "Een paar minuten geleden was ze nog een 'lui ding'."

"De man was gewoon bang om haar te verliezen. Hij verloor teveel op hetzelfde moment en wist niet hoe hij ermee om moest gaan. De alcohol maakte hem agressief."

Severus keek me nadenkend aan.

"Hij verloor zijn baan toen Evelien naar Zweinstein ging. Vlak daarna verloor hij zijn enige zoon in een auto-ongeluk. Toen hij zijn dochter terug zag in de kerstvakantie was ze gegroeid en liet zien wat ze had geleerd schrok hij. Zoals vele Dreuzels is hij bang voor het onbekende. Bang voor de magie. Zijn dochter was zo veranderd dat hij haar niet meer terugherkende. Hij had haar in zijn ogen verloren."

Zwijgend stonden we voor de slaapkamerdeur van Evelien.

Ze had haar spullen gepakt, klaar om te vertrekken en nooit meer terug te komen.

Ze veegde de tranen van haar gezicht.

"Wees maar niet bang. Het is nog niet te laat," zei ik en glimlachte naar haar.

"U hebt met hem gepraat?" vroeg ze en ik knikte.

Ze glimlachte.

"Je blijft een tijdje op Zweinstein. Professor Sneep hier zal een beetje op je letten."

Severus keek me met een ruk aan, maar mijn strenge blik zei om er niet tegenin te gaan.

Zijn lip krulde op van verachting.

"Zullen we dan maar gaan?" Zei Evelien voorzichtig.

Ik glimlachte en veranderde een boek in een viavia.

Beneden zat een verloren man met zijn hoofd in zijn handen te huilen.

Voor de eerste keer in vier jaar weer geheel nuchter.

FINIS

* * *

Ik wil iedereen bedanken voor de geweldige reviews! Dit was moeilijk om te schrijven, Evelien zit nogal moeilijk in elkaar. 

Als je dit mooi vond, lees dan gauw 'Wie ben ik?' Daar ben ik nog mee bezig, maar Evelien komt erin terug, net als haar vader...


	8. Songtekst

**Dit is geen nieuw hoofdstuk!**

Dit nummer van Christina Aguilera ken ik al heel lang en ik heb uiteindelijk besloten om het er wel bij te doen. Ik vond het zo goed bij dit verhaal passen en ik raad iedereen het aan om te luisteren.

Dus nogmaals: dit is niet van mij...

**Christina Aguilera - I'm OK**

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK


End file.
